Fantasma & Betony
by Terra J. Lembrandt
Summary: Ia ada di dekatmu, dan membawakanmu... sesuatu. /for FESI award November: Myth/ : RnR? My first fic on this Fandom :3


**Fantasma & Betony**

_/ia berada di dekatmu/_

_/membawa kelopak bunga betony… untukmu/_

**/an ES21 fanfic from Siebte Gloxinia, with love/**

**/For FESI Awards November: Myth/**

_/Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata_/

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Fuuh. Kau pasti… berbohong, kan?" ujarnya dengan tampang datar. Ia terlalu malas untuk menanggapi sahabatnya tersebut.

"Akaba, dengar!" perintah lawan bicaranya, sang Ace dari Teikoku. Raut mukanya menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat serius.

"Fuu, terserah, kau tak mungkin melakukan itu, Yamato." Akaba kembali sibuk dengan kerjaannya, masih tidak peduli dengan yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku membunuhnya," ujar Yamato sambil setengah berbisik, **"Aku. Benar. Benar. Membunuhnya!"**

Yamato menatap Akaba dengan tatapan sedih, sambil sedikit ketakutan dan mengguncang – guncang bahu Akaba. Di matanya benar – benar tersirat kenyataan bahwa ia benar – benar bersalah.

"Tipuan macam apa itu, Yamato?" tanya Akaba sambil meliriknya dengan malas, mencoba untuk tidak percaya.

"Ikut aku." perintah Yamato, dengan kasar, ia menarik Akaba ke kamarnya. Aura Yamato mendadak terlihat seram, dan menusuk.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"I—ini…"<p>

Akaba menutup hidungnya, bau bangkai dan darah menyeruak dari kamar Yamato. Benar – benar menakutkan, dan sangat tidak mungkin bila sang Ace Yamato memiliki kamar seperti ini.

Cahaya lampunya remang – remang. Banyak sekali bercak darah di lantai dan di tembok. Di kasur Yamato terdapat sisa – sisa percikan darah yang membuat Akaba muak. Beberapa kali juga tercium bau bunga walaupun tidak menusuk.

"Aku tahu," Yamato mengehela nafas, "Aku telah kelewatan."

**"INI GILA**!" bentak Akaba, "Kau pasti bercanda, kan?"

"Tidak mungkin aku bercanda, Akaba. Setelah ada bukti – bukti, kau masih menudingku bercanda?" balas Yamato sambil membentaknya.

"Oke, oke. Kau gila. **KAU SANGAT GILA.** Di mana mayatnya?" Akaba menarik kerah baju Yamato. Ia sangat marah—bukan, tetapi bingung, takut, dan… merasa aneh.

"Tch!" Yamato menatap mata Akaba dengan lekat, "di lemari pakaian." lanjutnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Akaba.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sih?" si rambut merah berlari kearah lemari pakaiannya dan membuka pintunya.

**DEG.**

** Karin.**

Lebih tepatnya, hanya **kepala Karin.**

Lengkap dengan mulutnya yang sobek.

**"UNTUK APA KAU LAKUKAN INI SEMUA, BODOH?"** bentak Akaba sambil melempar kepala Karin ke arah Yamato yang berdiri dengan hampa. Tubuh Akaba gemetar. Perasaan kecewa, hampa, bingung menyelimuti dirinya. Apa benar, ini kelakuan Yamato yang sebenarnya?

Tatapan mata Karin yang kosong, dengan mulut yang sobek, membuat Yamato lemas, berlutut di depan kepala Karin.

**"KARENA AKU TAHU KAU JUGA MENCINTAINYA! SEHINGGA AKU MEMBUNUHKAN KARENA DIA MEMIKIRKANMU TERUS!" **Yamato emosi, bersiap untuk menerjang Akaba, tapi ia mencoba untuk menahan, karena ia tahu itu hanya memperburuk keadaan sekarang.

**"HANYA KARENA ITU?" **tanya Akaba dengan emosi memucak, tangannya mengepal, meredam emosi.

Yamato membisu sejenak. Menatap Akaba dengan tatapan benci.

"Karin hamil karenamu, kan? Lalu kan menyuruhnya aborsi! Kau tidak menginginkannya! Kau hanya menginginkan badannya! **WALAUPUN KARIN MATI KAU TIDAK AKAN PEDULI, KAN?**" Yamato benar – benar marah, sampai ia mengumbar kelakuan Akaba.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, ngapain kau mengajakku ke sini? Hah? Ingin memperlihatkan kalau Karin telah mati? Seperti yang kau katakan, aku tidak akan pernah peduli!" Akaba memegangi kepalanya dengan tangan kanan, sepertinya ia tak bermaksud berbicara seperti itu. Mendadak ia bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa.

.

.

.

"Aku keluar, jangan pernah berbicara denganku lagi!" lanjutnya dingin sambil berlari keluar kamar Yamato dan membanting pintunya.

**BRAK!**

Yamato terdiam.

**"KUKIRA KAU BISA MEMBERIKANKU SOLUSI! KACAMATA BODOH!" **bentak Yamato, dengan tanpa harapan, ia mengelus pipi mayat Karin yang memberinya tatapan kosong.

"Keh. Akaba sialan itu tidak akan lagi menyentuhmu," Yamato berkata dengan lirih, memeluk kepala Karin dengan penuh kasih sayang.

**Kasih sayang yang terlambat, Yamato.**

**Tik.**

**Tik, tik.**

**Tik.**

Ruangan itu benar – benar hampa sekaligus horror. Bercak darah di mana – mana. Bau darah yang menusuk dicampur bau bunga yang samar – samar tercium membuat ruangan itu juga sangat menakutkan.

Yamato menatap Karin, lalu melihat pisau yang merenggut nyawa Karin dengan penuh sesal.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Saat itu, suasana mencekam.<strong>

Gadis yang tadinya polos mencoba untuk berani, mencoba untuk menerima apapun konsekuensinya.

"Aka—eh, Yamato… aku…," ujar Karin sambil ketakutan.

"Kau kenapa? Kepikiran Akaba lagi, ya?" tanya Yamato sambil tersenyum menawan. Tangannya memainkan kepangan Karin, sedangkan Karin hanya terkekeh pelan sambil takut – takut.

"Umm… Aku ingin bicara, ini tentang…," Karin terbata – bata, takut – takut ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya.

"Akaba, kan?" Yamato nyengir sambil bertanya dengan nada menggoda, "Ayolah, kau menyukainya? Hei, ada aku di sini. Pacarmu. Kau masih memikirkan pria lain?" ujar Yamato tidak dengan nada serius.

"Bukan begitu…," Karin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Lalu?" sang pacar menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

**"Aku…"**

**"Kau?"**

"Aku…, ah, tidak jadi," keluh Karin.

"Ayolah," Yamato meraih dagu Karin dengan nada menggoda, "Cerita kepadaku."

"Aku…"

**Tik.**

**Tik, tik.**

**Tik.**

"…Mengandung anak dari Akaba."

"Karin," Yamato mengehela nafas, "Itu tidak lucu, sangat tidak lucu."

"Aku serius! **SERIUS!**" ujar Karin sambil menangis, tubuhnya terguncang, gemetaran, "Ta—tapi, a—aku sudah jujur. Ja—jadi… sisanya… terserah kau—tapi Akaba te—telah menyuruhku untuk aborsi! Sungguh! Aku memberitahumu karena ada yang mengganjal…" suara Karin tertahan, bergidik melihat tatapan mata Yamato yang kosong.

"Kau...," Yamato menatapnya dengan hampa.

"Bi—biarkan aku pergi!" Karin berlari kearah pintu keluar kamar Yamato dan tangannya ditarik oleh Yamato.

"Karin…," Yamato menghela nafas sambil tersenyum mengerikan, "Jangan kira aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja." Lanjutnya sambil menatap Karin.

**"Ma—mau apa?"**

"Bukankan sisanya terserah aku?" Yamato tersenyum pahit sambil menunjukkan pisau dan mendekatkannya ke arah Karin.

**ZRAAAT!**

** "AAAAAH! AAAAAAHHH!"** Karin memegangi mulutnya yang disobek oleh Yamato dengan pisaunya.

"Kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Yamato dengan 'halus', "Rasa sakitku lebih dari ini, Karin-chan."

**"AAAAH! HENTIKAN! H—!" **Karin menangis sambil mencoba berjalan ke arah pintu keluar kamar Yamato.

"Aku menyobek mulutmu karena aku selalu menerimamu apa adanya, bukan karena Akaba yang hanya menginginkan tubuhmu!" pekik Yamato, Karin menatap Yamato dengan tatapan memelas dan menjijikan.

**"HENTIKAN TATAPAN MEMELASMU ITU!" **Yamato marah dan Karin hanya menggeleng, masih mencoba untuk membuka kenop pintu kamar Yamato.

Dengan segala tenaga yang dikerahkan untuk keluar dari kamar Yamato, semua percuma. Ia mencengkeram tangan Karin kuat – kuat.

**"AAAAHH! YAMA—AAAH!"** Karin menangis sejadi – jadinya, menjerit kesakitan dan ketakutan melihat jari – jarinya diiris perlahan. Darahnya mengucur kemana – mana.

"Nah…," Yamato kembali tersenyum, "Sekarang kita lakukan permainan akhir. Wanita bermulut sobek!" lanjutnya sambil menjilati darah Karin dan tertawa seperti maniak, ia mengangkak pisaunya tinggi – tinggi, dan…

**ZRASHHH**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong> Dan permainan itu berakhir dengan terpisahnya kepala Karin dari badannya.<strong>

"Aku **'mencintaimu'**, Karin," Yamato kembali menimang kepala dengan mulut sobeknya. Lalu menciumi bibirnya yang sudah terkoyak, hancur.

"Kau tetap cantik… kau sangat cantik." ucap Yamato dengan lirih dan sedih.

**"Benarkah?"**

**KLIK.**

Gelap, mati lampu.

Kepala Karin menggelinding entah kemana.

"Karin? **KARIN?**" Ia mencari – cari kepala Karin dengan keterbatasan pengelihatan karena lampu yang mendadak mati.

"Apa benar, aku cantik?"

"Karin… itukah kau?" tanya Yamato dengan lirih.

**KLIK.**

Lampu kembali menyala.

"Ka…rin?" nafas Yamato tercekat mendapati Karin membelakanginya dengan gaun bercak darah, dan bekas jahitan leher yang membuat 'Karin' utuh.

'Karin' yang utuh dengan badan dan kepala yang menyatu.

"Apakah benar…" suara 'Karin' gemetar, "…aku cantik?"

'Karin' menghadap Yamato dengan muka yang sudah terkoyak, sangat terkoyak, mulutnya sobek. Jarinya putus, darah di mana – mana. 'Karin' melayang ke arah Yamato dan duduk di pangkuannya.

"Menjauh…," Yamato melihat muka 'Karin' yang terkoyak dengan jarak beberapa senti saja, "Menjauh… kubilang, **MENJAUH! KAU BUKAN KARIN!**"

"Bukankah kau akan menerimaku, apa adanya?" tanya 'Karin' sambil menyeringai kejam. **"Jadi, apakah aku cantik?"** lanjutnya.

**Satu detik.**

**Dua detik.**

**Tiga detik.**

"Ya," Yamato mendesah penuh sesal dengan apa yang dikatakannya, lalu menatap 'Karin' yang tersenyum mengerikan, seringainya melebihi orang normal dengan sobekan mulutnya yang membuatnya seram.

**ZRAAAT!**

** "AAAAAAAAAAHH!"**

"**Sakit?" **tanya 'Karin' dengan suara tinggi, **"Ini belum seberapa, Yamato!" **

**SRET! SRAT!**

'Karin' mulai menyayat jarinya, lalu membelah perutnya secara vertikal, dan menarik usus dan organ lainnya. Dan begitu saja, berhamburan. Tanpa rasa jijik, ia menjilatinya.

"Kuahaha… kuahaha… **KUAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA!**" 'Karin' tertawa seperti maniak, dan mulai membelah kepala Yamato seperti yang dulu pacarnya lakukan kepadanya.

"Nah, ke target selanjutnya, **AHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA!**" sang Mulut Sobek melayang – layang dengan wujud transparan, entah kemana.

Dan tiba – tiba ada hujan bunga Betony yang berkelopak keunguan di kamar Yamato, menjadi bunga penghantar kematiannya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>PRANG!<strong>

Akaba membanting gitarnya, stress memikirkan apa yang telah dilakukan Yamato.

"Dia sudah gila, sepertinya," ujar Akaba kalem sambil memberikan sugesti kepada diri sendiri, "Ayolah, anggap saja wanita bernama Karin itu tidak ada! Dia bukan masalahmu, Akaba!"

Tiba – tiba bau bunga menyeruak dari kamar Akaba.

"Bau pewangi ruangan, ya?" gumam Akaba, sambil memandangi cerminnya.

**SRET!**

**"Karin?" **Akaba menengok ke belakang sehabis melihat sekelebat bayangan Karin dari cerminnya.

Mendadak kini bau darah yang menyeruak.

"Sial, sial!" umpat Akaba, "Kenapa jadi mistis begini, sih?" Ia berjalan ke lantai bawah kamarnya, ia tinggal bersama keluarganya, dengan segenap kekuatan dan keberanian, ia…

**KLIK!**

Mati lampu.

** BRUK. BRUK. BRUK!**

Akaba terguling jatuh dari tangga dan berusaha merangkak ke dapur dengan lunglai.

"Mungkin tadi aku terpeleset…," keluh Akaba smabil memegangin punggungnya yang sakit.

**KLIK!**

Akaba melirik benda yang membuatnya terpeleset di tangga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

yang tadi diinjaknya adalah **lima jari putus.**

Akaba hanya termangu, lalu melirik ke ibunya yang sedang memasak.

"Bu, ibu…" panggil Akaba.

Ibunya tidak membalas.

"Ibu, ibu?" Akaba memanggil ibunya yang sedang memasak, tetapi ibunya tidak menengok sama sekali, membuat Akaba semakin merinding.

"Ibu…?" panggil Akaba, ibunya masih sibuk mengaduk – ngaduk sesuatu di pancinya.

**"IBU! KUPANGGIL BEBERAPA KALI, KAU TIDAK MENENGOK JUGA!"** bentak Akaba yang sudah benar – benar ketakutan dan emosi yang memucak.

Kepala sang ibu berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat berputar ke arah Akaba. Lalu 'ibu'nya pun menyeringai kejam.

**"Memangnya aku mirip ibumu?"**

**ZRASHH!**

Seketika hujan bunga Betony terjadi di dapur tersebut, semua menjadi serba lambat. Muka 'ibu' Akabanya ternyata seorang perempuan bermulut sobek.

"Kau…," nafas Akaba tercekat, **"Karin… Koizumi."**

'Karin' tidak menjawab, dengan gaun putih dan mulut sobek serta jarinya yang putus, ia melempar panci yang berisi sesuatu.

Dan menggelindinglah kepala Yamato.

**"…sama gilanya dengan pacarmu! Kau gila!"** bentak Akaba yang ketakutan melihat kepala Yamato dengan mulut sobek, menggelinding dengan indahnya. Sedangkan 'Karin' hanya tersenyum.

Tersenyum sangat mengerikan, dengan mulut terkoyak.

"Kau tahu arti bunga ini?" tanya 'Karin' dengan suara bergaung, ia mengambil salah satu bunga yang masih saja terjadi hujan bunga Betony di dapur tersebut, Akaba hanya menatapnya dengan takut - takut.

"Karena…," 'Karin' mengambil pisau dapur, dan melemparnya ke arah kompor. "Arti bunga ini adalah kejutan! **AKU SUKA KEJUTAN! HAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA!**" ujarnya sambil menyayat leher Akaba perlahan dengan kukunya, merobek mulutnya, dan…

**BLAR!**

**BLARRR!**

**BLAAAARRRR!**

**"AAAAH!"** Akaba berteriak sangat keras, sakit yang diterimanya sangatlah berat sampai tidak bisa diungkapkan kata – kata. Kini badan atletisnya terbakar, lebih tepatnya, rumahnya terbakar.

Kecuali wajah Akaba dan Yamato, serta ratusan bunga Betony yang masih utuh.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Akaba…," ujar keluarganya syok setelah mendapati rumahnya hangus terbakar, kecuali wajah Akaba dan Yamato, serta ratusan kelopak bunga Betony berwarna keunguan. Mereka sendiri baru pulang dari liburan ke Hawaii.

Otak dan mata Akaba sudah terpisah dari tempatnya. Lain lagi dengan Yamato, kepalanya telah tebelah menjadi dua bagian.

Disaat salah satu anggota keluarga Akaba mengambil bunga Betony tersebut, 'sesuatu' membisiknya.

"Kejutan… kejutan… **KEJUTAN! AHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHHAH!**"

Wujud wanita berparas cantik dan bermulut sobek serta kepangannya terbang melayang – layang dari rumah yang hangus tersebut.

Tawa gaung wanita tersebut yang tak bisa dilupakan.

**Bunya Betony yang berterbaran pun layu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nggatau ini serem ato ngga, Mythnya kerasa ato ngga.<strong>

Tapi yang jelas, I've tried my best.

Yoo, ff pertama di FESI dan horror pertama~

Biasanya bikin prengsip - prengsip terus.

Gak lupa dengan bahasa bunga~ ^^"

Ohhkayy~ **next update: Satu Kamar, Teenage Stories! Ayo mari kita ubek - ubek FPHI! Mampir ke sana ya ceman - ceman~!**

Well, RnR? :)** seikhlasnya saja~**

**Buh-bye! See you on another coretannn!  
><strong>


End file.
